1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid-discharging device, an inspection method of a liquid-discharging device, and a computer program to perform the inspection.
2. Background Technology
Liquid-discharging devices are known to perform nozzle discharge inspection by causing electrically charged liquid droplets to be discharged from nozzles onto discharge inspection electrodes, and detect the electrical change in the electrodes. When discharge inspection is performed by detecting such electrical changes, noise occurring during the discharge inspection causes erroneous inspections.
In the discharge inspection method of Patent Citation 1, a non-discharge period is provided in which liquid droplets are not discharged during discharge inspection, and a judgment of whether or not noise has occurred during discharge inspection is made based on electrode potential changes during the non-discharge period.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-64309 (Patent Citation 1) is examples of the related art.